During dangerous situations, for example, disastrous natural calamities in water and on land such as a tsunami, flash floods, etc., or other calamities such as sailing accidents, falling from high altitudes, etc., which may lead to drowning, impact from sharp objects and heavy objects, being trapped under confined spaces for prolonged periods of time, etc., there is a need for an apparatus that provides safety to a potential victim, for example, by preventing water from reaching the victim, by cushioning the potential victim against harmful impacts, etc.
In such disastrous situations, people do not have time to react since impact is fast and comes from all directions and the event is of a sudden nature. A lifejacket, which is typically used in these situations, does not protect a victim from external impact from different directions. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that can be fabricated and is usable in a short period of time and that protects a victim from impact from multiple directions in land and water.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a versatile amphibious protection apparatus that is configured for use on land and water, that provides safety to one or more users in dangerous situations, that bounces on land and floats on water, and that protects one or more users accommodated therein from impact from multiple directions.